You're My Greatest Fear
by Gabbisaurr
Summary: Scarecrow and his bandit bunch need a hostage. Hostage found. Hostage runs. Kidnap hostage again. ScarecrowxOc


[Chapter 1: Well Fuck.]

_**'Ok, all I have accomplished today is finished my homework for one of my classes, drove out two the Narrows, get caught in a chase with crazy people, and got a big dose of fear toxin in the face. Lovely.'**_I slowly came to, after many nightmares I had with that stupid gas I inhaled. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and slowly opened them. I was on a pull out sofa. "Where the FUCK are my glasses?" I growled. I was blind as a bat with out them. "Well, fuck me." "Love to." I heard a sarcastic retort. I quickly snatched my glasses off of the coffee table and put them on. _**'Ok, any minute now he will pull a knife to my neck and cut my jugular.'**_I thought as I stared at the Joker. I looked for a possible escape route, _'Just listen to me. When I say run, you run. I will guide you.'__**'Oh. now you decide to come back. What the fuck?'**_I growled at my concious. "A pretty dame like you shouldn't have followed mad men like Eddie, Scary and I into an alley, especially in the Narrows." Joker tsked. He walked toward to me slowly. "Stop screwing around with the poor darling already, Joker." I heard the red head say. "Aw, c'mon Eddie, only having a little fun." "Well I don't think she enjoys all the 'fun' you're having with her. Leave her alone." The lanky man said, as he walked into the room from a back door. The Joker didn't listen and continued to walk towards me. I soon was cornered. _'Kick him in the crotch, then run as fast as you can.'_ I did what my concious told me to. I ran as fast as I could, and was able to get outside of the wharehouse. "Why'd you let her get away, Ichabod?" Joker growled, rolling on the floor holding his crotch. "Don't worry, I know where she lives. We'll get out little hostage later. I have expirements to tend to." Jonothan said cooly as he turned on the ball of his heel back into his lab. Riddler continued with his crosswords. Joker, well he was flipping throught the television chanels.

'C'mon Jonny boy, you know you wanted to shag the pretty little dame.' Scarecrow said to Jonothan. Jonothan rolled his eyes_ '__I'm not that low class, unlike you. I'd get to know her first. You have relations then leave.__'_ 'Blah, blah. Don't you remember her AMAZING her screams were last night? I don't think you liked it, I bet you'd prefer her screaming YOUR name.' Scarecrow chuckled. Jonothan scoffed in disgust at his other half. _'I really hope that one day I end up being sane, and you don't exist anymore.'_ 'You know you'll miss me.' _'Not really. Now leave me alone, I must prepare this new toxin.'_'Whatever Jonny boy. I'm gonna take control when we find her again. And I'm going to have plenty of FUN.'

"Hey, Matt? Can you come pick me up and take me back to my apartment?" "Okay Franky, I want explaining when I come get you, where are you?" I told my cousin where I was so he could come pick me up. _**'I'm suprised they come after me.'**__'Ahem, US. You mean.'__**'You don't count, you don't even really exist! Now go away!'**__'Whatever, I know those madmen are planning something, and I know that you'll be apart of it.'__** 'Whatever.'**_ After a few minutes, a police cruiser pulled up. I hopped in the front seat. "Where's your motorcycle?" My cousin asked, I shrugged. Matt rolled his eyes and drove me back to my apartment. We had small conversations here and there, but besides that we really didn't speak. As we pulled up to the apartment parking lot he asked me, "What happened?" "I just had a quick run in with some Arkham escapees." I replied. "Are you being serious?" My eyes narrowed," Does it seem like I'm fucking joking?" I growled. "Whatever, just keep this with you, just in case. You want me to stay with you?" He handed me a switch blade. "No thanks, little cousin is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." I shut the door of the police car. I ran up to my apartment and searched for my apartment keys._** 'Oh, fuck.'**_ I searched all my pockets without any luck._** 'That means... those fucking weirdos have a key to my apartment! Fuck!'**_"Ugh!" I growled. I made my way down to the front desk, "Hey, Jay? Do you have an extra key to my apartment?" I asked sweetly over the desk. My landlord looked at me with dull eyes, "What happened now?" He asked as I retrieved the back up key from him. "I dropped them down the sewer." It seemed like he bought my story, considering I am clumsy like that. "Thank you Jay!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the lobby and back up the stairs to my apartment. I opened my aprtment door and took a shower, got dressed in a long sleeved pink v-neck with a short purple skirt and my ripped fishnet leggings. I put on my pink bunny slippers and walked out to my small kitchen and made some hot chocolate. I flipped on the television and switched through some channels. I quickly got bored and turned it off. I walked into my bedroom, flipped on my bedside lamp and started reading my book. I soon dozed off.

"She left her apartment keys." Edward said, playing with the keys a bit, because there was many keychains on it. A van soon pulled up in front of the wharehouse. "Ichabod! The limousine has arrived!" Joker said as he laughed hysterically. Jonothan, or Scarecrow walked out with the burlap and stitched mask on. "Let's go." He growled as they all hopped into the van. _'Please don't do anything irrational.'_ 'No promises, Jonny boy.'


End file.
